


Fake DNC Plots

by whoms_account_be_this



Category: Degrassi
Genre: gay male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: A series of plots I created as a season 3 and 4 of Degrassi Next Class. Originally posted individually on tumblr @milesabovefantasy.





	1. Season 3

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, this is not my normal style, but a collection of fun tumblr post. I hope you enjoy as much as tumblr did!

**3 Months Later**

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**3x01**

Tristan has PTSD after the crash and is afraid to leave the house or go to school next week. Miles tries to get him out of his rut, but Tristan doesn't want any of it. This leads to Tristan saying that they should take a break. Miles is crushed, but they agree to wait for each other. Miles lets the words “I love you,” die on the tip of his tongue. 

Maya and Zig make up in the wake of the crash, and decide to start over from the beginning. Maya is upset with her decision, but pushes the thought aside. She just wants to be happy.

Tiny has constant headaches after the crash and is worried about how he will do when school starts back next week. Shay arranges it so that they have all their classes together. Zig thinks she is being clingy, but Tiny is annoyed and replies that Zig is one to talk with how he never leaves Maya alone now that they are on good terms. Tiny's face shows that he is worried that Shay is too into him - is he worth her?

* * *

 

**3x02**

Hunter is jumpy every time the phone rings, afraid that it is the lawyer calling with bad news. Yael and Frankie try to comfort him. Frankie, who is coping with issues with Jonah, says that Hunter should take Yael on a date to distract himself. At the Dot, Hunter doesn't want to have Yael invest in him if he may be dragged to juvie. Yael tells him that her promises haven’t changed.

Maya is excited to be back with her band now that her hand has healed from the crash, as they agreed to wait for school to start back up. Jonah says he is ready to focus completely on the band this year as he and Frankie are at a low point. Grace and Jonah accidently touch… and they are slow to remove their hands from one another.

Zoë is nervous to take over student council as president. Goldi and Winston are there to help. After a fiasco in the cafeteria, Zoë hands over the President position to Goldi, believing that Goldi is the only person who has the school’s best interest at heart.

* * *

**3x03**

Miles and Maya have advanced chemistry together and become partners as a way to catch up. They behave completely platonically to show they are completely over each other. They often observe their classmates.

First up, Frankie is trying to get to know Tiny better by being his partner to fit in with her gal pals, and to get to know a type of person outside of her normal circles, and to squash lingering rumors of her racism.

Maya and Zig go to a fancy dinner. Zig wows her with a declaration of love, and Maya thinks that just maybe they will work out this time.

Grace watches Maya and Zig, and is mildly jealous, while actively hiding her feelings for Jonah. Maya begins to suspect, but knows when to be patient when it comes to Grace.

Zig secretly starts a savings account called "Maya's Ring."

 

* * *

**3x04**

Hunter is forced to recognize his white privilege when his father buys his way out of a juvie sentence with 200 hours of community service, a wad of cash to the right person, and drafting a school reform bill. Miles wonders if his dad did the same thing for him after the arson, and Frankie is forced to confront what she did last semester and wonder just how different their lives are from the rest of the world.

Maya/Miles watch as Winston becomes Lola's lab partner and tries to comfort her as she watches Frankie become friends with Tiny and subtlety choosing Shay’s side. She throws up, making Winston thinks he smells bad. (Includes Maya/Miles commentary on Miles’ home life and white privilege).

Zoë is lonely at school without Tristan and Grace tries to restart their friendship. Zoë initially feels that Goldi and Winston’s friendship is enough, but eventually realize that their former bond was something that she misses. Ultimately, she refuses to be friends with Grace out of spite, but is upset about her decision. The old Zoë did things out of spite, but what about the new Zoë?

* * *

**3x05**

 Shay researches porn to prepare for the sex talk with Tiny - her dad walks in. Shay has to prove to her parents, and herself, that she is ready for sex if and when she is ready. Ultimately, leads to Shay and Tiny having a talk about themselves as people, and why they love each other.

Frankie wonders why Jonah has not made a move on her. Would sex help their failing relationships? He refuses to tell her about his past and why he is abstinent, knowing that his past chased his previous girlfriends away. He wants to erase it. This leads to their break up. Frankie goes home and is jealous of Hunter/Yael’s cuteness.

Student Council welcomes Tristan back to school. He has a panic attack trying to deal with school, make up work, his failing relationship, and the ghost of leadership.

Tiny is behind in school, and he and Tristan become friendly as they are in the same assistance class established to help those injured by the crash.

* * *

 

**3x06**

Even though Tristan is back at school, things are not the same with Triles. Miles starts to get really involved with his English class and writing as a way to cope with his thoughts. Mr. Mitchel request Miles’ help in writing a play

The Nahir’s are having financial issues. Baaz is a shit who suggests that his parents set up an arranged marriage for Goldi, viewing it as a business arrangement. He actively seeks out partners for her. Goldi is appalled that her brother would suggest she do something that is against everything she believes in. Goldi is upset and believes the bond between siblings will never recover.

Vijay weasels his way onto Maya’s band, using his subscriber count as a bribe.

* * *

**3x07**

The episode opens with Hunter and Yael sitting around awkwardly… the condom broke on their first time. Hunter is upset and blames himself. Yael thinks he is being overdramatic and tries to bring up the topic of “size,” saying that she googled it and he is neither big nor small enough for issues in that regard. At the truth of the matter, Hunter thinks that he is cursed and can only hurt Yael, and tries to push her away before she gets too involved with him. He would hate for her to get pregnant and ruin her life, and have her stuck with him forever. He says they should take a break to think about their relationships.

Baaz, who is mad at Goldi, uses Vijay as a way to sneak into Goldi’s friend circle of Maya and her band. Vijay is oblivious to Baaz’s games.

Seeing Tristan struggle so hard to retain his friendships despite his hardships, and how much he values them, Zoë realizes that she does in fact want to be friends with Grace.

* * *

**3x08**

Miles/Maya wonder if Lola is sick as she is always late to class and has a worried look on her face. Maya offhandedly mentions that she wonders if she and Zig will last, and that she thinks he is too attached to her. Miles tells her he has no relationship of his own at the moment, and that both of his siblings are essentially single, so he is quite happy to chat about it. He secret views himself as a match maker, and he needs to fix his record after Winston and Zoë.

While making out, Zig farts and is super embarrassed by it. Maya ensures him that it is no big deal, but he continues being childish. Maya is disappointed in his behavior.

Tristan is struggling to keep up with school in the face of stress and make up work. He fears that his “immature” reaction to the crash ruined his life. Miles promises him that he reacted in the exact way that he needed to, and that he will be by Tristan’s side forever. For the first time, Miles says the exact words, “I love you.”

While trying to talk to Tristan about his play - and keep their relationship active - Miles sees Zig drop a small, black box out of his locker.

Frankie wants to find a hobby and learn to enjoy being single – she finds Realm of Doom on her laptop, which she hasn’t played in years, and decides to revisit the world her brother used to love so much.

* * *

 

**3x09**

Jenna shows up as a substitute teacher. She gives advice to Lola who is feeling fat. Jenna tells her she is exactly the size that she is supposed to be. Lola starts crying as Jenna jokes, “At least you’re not pregnant like I was.”  She had been avoiding asking herself the question.

Zig’s insecurities lead him into thinking that Maya’s interest in Miles’ play means that she is interested in Miles again. Esme pops up out of nowhere to remind him about their summer together, and that he should audition for the play.

Grace and Zoë attend Miles’ first auditions for his play – they decide to play “find your crush.” Grace suggests Rasha for Zoë, and Zoë realizes that Grace likes Jonah as she watches his auditions – she considers for a moment shutting it down, but realizes that to be a good friend, she should support her friend’s crushes like Tristan always did for her.  The new Zoë is here to stay.

* * *

**3x10**

Lola has to tell Tiny that she is seven months pregnant and it is too late to get an abortion. She tells Frankie first for help, and Frankie wonders just how dingy her best friend is, but erases that annoyance quickly. She promises Lola that she will always be there for her. Lola was worried that Frankie would abandon her, because she doesn’t suspect that Shay or Tiny will be there for her. Frankie says that they will – they’re all good people after all. After that, they have to decide whether they should warn Shay, or is it Tiny's right to know first?

Maya has news from Peter – if she is willing to skip school next semester, he can get her a record deal in LA. She is terrified and ecstatic, but it comes down to a choice. Her diploma and Zig vs her dreams.

We get a glimpse into Yael’s home life as we see her mother really pushing her relationship with Hunter; her mom suggest pricking a condom one day. Yael feels guilty that she may be inadvertently trying to marry money. She goes to the Hollingsworths’ Halloween party ready to break up with Hunter – he wanted to save her from himself anyway – only to arrive and have him tell her that she is everything that is good about him, and that he wants to be the best Hunter possible for her. She nods wordless and kisses him, not sure if her tears are of happiness or guilt. She knows, deep down, that they will never hurt one another.

Zig proposes to Maya at the Hollingsworth’s Halloween party in a desperate attempt not to lose her again. Season ends with a shocked audience around the pool, because I know how to do a cliffhanger that isn’t a fucking bus crash. 

 


	2. Season 4

**2 Months later; Hollingsworth New Years Party**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**4x01**

Tristan and Miles discuss if they want to go to college together, and where. They announce their decision publicly at midnight.

Lola is at the party with her baby. Things are tense between Lola, Tiny and Shay, but Frankie is doing her best to mediate it.

Maya has to decide if she wants to go to LA next semester. She has to know by the end of the week. She is worried about Zig. No one has heard from him since the semester ended, and he had been distant from everyone ever since she turned down his proposal. Only Tiny knows what he has been up to. Maya is worried he has returned to the gangs. She eventually decides she is not ready to move to LA.

Zig is spending his New Years working at a strip club. His shift ends at 11, and as he leaves, a middle aged woman bluntly offers him money for sex. As he leaves the encounter, he sees that it is past midnight. Tiny has sent him pictures of the New Year’s party, and he thinks about how he has nothing now. Maya didn’t want him, Tiny abandoned him for a baby. He is alone in the world. He missed New Years while selling his body for money… it is time for him to start a new life. His body is the only thing that he does well.

 

* * *

 

**4x02**

 Maya steps into an actor career via Miles’ play. Zoë and Rasha get closer on the play while rehearsing; Zoë questions if her feelings are acting or real.

Tiny struggles to keep up with school with a baby. Shay offers to help him with his work, then resents him for it.

Zig tells Esme what he did. She is proud of him and tells him the stripping gig she helped him get would work. They take pills together, and Zig gets a text from the woman: Meet me at the same hotel.

* * *

 

**4x03**

 Mr. H calls his family together for dinner, with their significant others. Miles struggles with being around his dad, but wants Tristan to be able to join as family dinner. Frankie feels alone in the world, but also enjoys helping and being with her friends without the struggle of a guy. Hunter and Yael are there with Yael’s overbearing mother, and Mr. and Mrs. H dislikes her heavily.

Grace gets very sick and she and Jonah have their first fight: should she believe in God to protect her from her illness?

Lola asks Shay to babysit the baby. Shay drops the baby.

* * *

 

**4x04**

 Tristan begins to work on prom, wanting everything to be perfect to make up for the chaos of the last few years. Prom has always been his dream, but he is more mature now. It won’t be magical because it’s prom, but because he and Miles are there together. He finds a rule in the school codes: Prom King and Queen must be King and Queen… and he sets out to change this homophobic policy.

Zig has been meeting with this woman weekly for two months. Tiny is disturbed, but lets his friend do what he wants. The woman asks Zig to come to her home for a threesome with her husband. Tiny tells him it is bad idea to be out numbered with strangers… Tiny tells Maya about what Zig has been up to.

Grace and Jonah go to a river to get baptized, but Grace backs out at the last moment. She fears that Jonah won’t want her if she doesn’t accept God. He tells her that he likes her for her, not for her cosmic beliefs. In the end, there is one right answer, and they’re just living life.

* * *

**4x05**

Tristan’s campaigning to change school policy gathers school attention, and people begin to protest the rather LGBTness of Miles’ play. Tristan must decide between prom with Miles and Miles’ play. Winston manipulates the news casters to support Tristan.

Zoë has an old rush of feelings when Grace hasn’t recovered fully from her illness after a month. Is she still stuck on Grace?  Zoë learns how to move on from her old feelings.

Information about Goldi starts to appear online: diary entries, half-dressed pictures in her room, and pictures with ‘terrorist’ written on it. Grace, trying to live life despite her illness, returns to her hacker ways to hunt down the culprit: Baaz.

* * *

**4x06**

 Snake joins Tristan in his quest, and puts his job on the line for the good of his students. They manage to change school policy, protect Miles’ play, and create a better school for all.

Hunter tries to convince Baaz that he needs counseling since it helped him. Baaz lashes out at him, angry that the “angry loser” got the girl, while Grace won’t even look at him. Ridicules Yael, leading to Hunter lashing out, but 10x worse…

Zig and Maya try to be friends again, and Maya says Zig needs to stop the drugs and get away from Esme.

* * *

 

**4x07**

 Esme is floating around Zig, trying to stop him from getting off the pills. He cares about her, and doesn’t want to abandon her, but has to once he realizes she won’t change. She says that he will regret it. 

Miles is worried about his little brother who hasn’t been seen in a week since he beat up his friend. The beating was bad, but not enough to get him to juvie. These worries are eating his mind – he can’t let yet another bad thing happen. He sees Esme run away crying, and he finds Zig. Zig tells him that that Esme said he will regret it… she was running for the roof… someone falls off.

Grace is starting to feel better, and Zoë sets up a double date of Grace/Jonah, and Zoë/Rasha.

* * *

 

**4x08**

 Yael is dealing with her feelings on Hunter. He makes her happy, and she knows the real him. Underneath everything, he is the best person she knows. He has been living in her closet for the past two weeks, refusing to leave. At first, she thinks that he thinks the police are after him, even though she tells him they’re not, but she eventually realizes that he is afraid of himself… he hadn’t intended to hurt Baaz, but lashed out.

Meanwhile, Yael has to deal with polar forces – her mother wants her to lock Hunter’s child down before the “psycho” goes to jail, while Baaz/Vijay want her to dump Hunter and come back to them. Hunter and Yael realize that each other are all that they have. Hunter then returns home, spurred on by the news about Miles.

Due to hardship, Lola and Tiny consider adoption. Shay is horrified at the thought, and wants to inspire her friends to raise their kid.

Miles is at the hospital with a broken leg and arm. Tristan is worried about him, but Miles says he is good as long as Tristan is there. He is upset to miss his play, but then Tristan sneaks Miles out of the hospital… and sitting there, watching his play, Miles is happy for the first time in ages:  his parents are there, attempting to be supportive, Maya is killing it on stage, Hunter has returned home, Frankie finally loves herself, Esme is getting psychological help, the rest of his friends are on stage or in the audience, and most importantly, Tristan is by his side.

* * *

**4x09**

Tristan and Miles are nominated for prom kings. Tristan turns down the offer, and spends prom night with Miles at his home. After everything that they have been through, just being together is the night of his dreams. They’ll have their own, special prom night.

Zig feels guilty that his actions have hurt so many people. Grace shows him that he was having a journey of life, everything turned out for the best in the end, and that he has a future. Zig tells Grace that she has a future too. Grace agrees to make the most of her 30-odd years, if Zig agrees to have faith in himself – then she hands him a completed application to the school that Maya got accepted to. Zig takes it. He knows that he isn’t mature enough for Maya now, but he wants to be the person she will marry in ten years.

Zoë gets a surprise role in a big movie – and has the choice of her college career or acting. She thinks back, and realizes that everything that was wrong with her came from her upbringing as an actor. She decides to go to college for psychology, following Miles and Tristan.

* * *

**4x10**

Maya really enjoyed her time in the play, and decides to go to an arts college. Whether she becomes a talented musician, an actor, or both, she knows that music and performance will always be dream. With this enthusiasm, Maya hands down her band to Vijay for next year. At the last moment, Maya realizes she is going to miss Degrassi and all of her friends… and then learns that Zig is going to college with her.

The seniors graduate.

Frankie, now happy with herself and ready to date again, meets a guy at graduation that she doesn’t know. She brings him to the Hollingsworth’s graduation party only to discover not only is he an up and coming niner, but Zig’s younger brother. 

Zig, reunited with his younger brother for the first time in years, and having earned Maya’s forgiveness, is happier than he has been in years.

Frankie, horrified at how young her new crush is, runs to her gal pals to discuss what she should do – Shay just says that there will be plenty of time for drama for next year.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 will be up when the entirety is posted on tumblr.


End file.
